Amor Inesperado
by DaySerafini
Summary: Século XIX. Fazendeiros, os maiores possuidores de terras e poder da época. Famílias se destacavam. E uma garota apaixonada iria lutar por seu amor... Sem saber que a vida dá voltas...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Como todos sabem, Naruto é obra de Kishimoto o/.

**Sumário: **Século XIX. A sociedade era regida pelo domínio dos fazendeiros, os maiores possuidores de terras e poder da época. Algumas famílias se destacavam nesse meio. E casamentos entre as mesmas para a ampliação de suas terras era bastante comum. Mas não para uma garota apaixonada que iria lutar por seu amor, sem se importar com qualquer interesse econômico de sua família. Mas a vida nos prega peças inesperadas às vezes. (Sasu.Saku). (UA).

**Classificação: **K+.

**Legenda: **"Fala do personagem". Normal.

"_Pensamento do personagem"._ Itálico.

**N/A:** Yo minna!o/ Bom, essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto a ser publicada. Não sei se está muito boa, mas espero que agrade a boa parte de quem ler (ou pelo menos aos fantasmas e teias de aranha que se apossaram dela se ninguém ler XD). Mais notas no final. Boa Leitura!

Day.

* * *

**Amor Inesperado.**

**Prólogo:**

Em uma época no qual os fazendeiros eram os dominantes das regiões, o modo de vida das famílias era de extrema rigidez, e as famílias que mais se destacavam, eram as que comandavam e tinham maior poder sobre a sociedade.

E na famosa província de Konoha, as duas famílias que predominavam eram os Uchiha e os Haruno. E é ai que a história começa.

**OOOoooOOO **

Haruno Sakura, a herdeira da família Haruno era uma jovem muito bela e carismática, e apaixonada por Uzumaki Naruto, um rapaz novo, de uma família simples da região, que estava começando a carreira Militar.

Mas naquela época o amor não era o que mais prevalecia, e sim, a busca por poder. E a família Haruno tinha planos para unir suas terras com as da família Uchiha, e aumentar o poder de ambas na região. Para isso, precisavam casar sua filha com o herdeiro Uchiha, o mais novo fazendeiro e médico da província.

Sakura não se conformava com tal coisa, e para salvar seu amor, estava disposta a tudo. Ela só não sabe que a vida dá voltas, muitas voltas...

* * *

**Obs.:**Personagens principais e suas respectivas idades: 

Haruno Sakura – 20 anos.

Uchiha sasuke – 21 anos.

Uzumaki Naruto – 21 anos.

**Outros tópicos:**

Creio que não haverá necessidade de encontrar nomes para os pais dos personagens, sendo que a participação dos mesmos na fic será curta, de no máximo, 3 capítulos.

A fic é inspirada em novelas de época, em especial, Amor Real, que foi exibida do SBT há alguns poucos anos. E mais uma vez, nem Naruto, nem a novela que me inspirou pertencem a mim.

Quem quiser ver fotos das roupas dos personagens, levando em consideração que não consigo descreve-las muito bem, é só googlear o nome Amor Real que poderão encontrar fotos da novela com as respectivas roupas (que são perfeitas na minha opinião ).

**N/A:**

Desculpe gente, pelo pequeno prólogo, que ficou realmente pequeno. É que eu escrevo a fic no papel, para depois passar para o pc, o que faz eu 'perder' a noção do tamanho que irá ficar no Word. Mas a partir do capítulo 1 tudo irá melhorar, ou pelo menos o tamanho do texto o.o'.

A fic teria o nome: "O amor vem com o tempo", mas como achei muito, sei lá, sem graça, resolvi mudar, e creio que não estarei plagiando ninguém, espero.

Não garanto que o próximo cap. sairá ainda hoje, visto que, meu horário na internet diminuiu junto com o inicio das aulas (báh u.u). Mas espero não ter empecilhos que me atrapalhem a postá-la sem longas demoras.

E, se a fic não estiver, não liguem, eu escrevo mal, é a primeira fic que público e não foi betada por ninguém.

Agradeço a paciência de todos por lerem todo esse 'encher de lingüiça' XD E até a próxima atualização o/.

Day-Chan.


	2. Cap I

**Disclaimer: **Como todos sabem, Naruto é obra de Kishimoto o/.

**Sumário: **Século XIX. A sociedade era regida pelo domínio dos fazendeiros, os maiores possuidores de terras e poder da época. Algumas famílias se destacavam nesse meio. E casamentos entre as mesmas para a ampliação de suas terras era bastante comum. Mas não para uma garota apaixonada que iria lutar por seu amor, sem se importar com qualquer interesse econômico de sua família. Mas a vida nos prega peças inesperadas às vezes. (Sasu.Saku). (UA).

**Classificação: **K. (não ligem se a cada cap. eu mudar a classificação, é que eu não sei até onde a fic vai chegar XD)

**Legenda: **"Fala do personagem". Normal.

"_Pensamento do personagem"._ Itálico.

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

Estava na saída da cidade, em uma das partes mais solitárias, esperando por ela. Tinha acabado de sair de seu turno, no Quartel Militar e ainda usava sua farda azul-marinho com o semblante do país; era ele, o loiro de olhos azuis que roubou o coração de uma das mais belas damas da cidade.

Quando ele olhou para frente, viu ela se aproximando. Seus olhos brilharam, como o sol refletindo no mar; e ela estava linda, divinamente linda; com um vestido branco, todo bordado em azul claro, seu longo cabelo rosa estava preso de lado, com uma linda margarida dando mais vida ao rosto angelical que tinha.

"Sakura!" – Seus olhos cor de esmeralda contemplaram a figura que pronunciara seu nome.

"Oh, querido! Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar, hoje quase não consegui sair de casa, pois meu pai voltou da viajem".– Ele estava tão encantado com sua princesa que nem se importava com as palavras da mesma.

"O importante é que você está aqui, meu amor, porque é você que me faz querer acordar todos os dias".

"Ah Naruto, conhecer-te foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, é impossível não ser feliz com você aqui!" – Aquelas palavras suaves entorpeceram Naruto, que deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Sakura, e fez seus lábios se tocarem em um suave e apaixonado beijo.

**OOOoooOOO**

O fim da tarde chegou com um lindo pôr-do-sol presenteando o casal.

"Eu tenho que voltar Naruto, se não meus pais vão perceber que eu saí. E eles querem conversar algo muito sério comigo".

"Tudo bem, vá na frente que eu te protejo ficando mais atrás". – sakura fingiu estar indignada e deu um tapa no braço do rapaz.

"Ora seu bobo, eu sei me defender sozinha!" – Riu e depositou um breve beijo nos lábios do amado – "Até amanhã querido".

"Até!" – E ela saiu do local em direção a sua casa. Naruto ficou a observar sua tão linda e frágil boneca sumir de seus olhos, pensando que se aquilo era um sonho seria incapaz de acordar.

**OOOoooOOO**

"Onde a senhorita estava, Sakura?" – Gelou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe no salão principal da casa.

"Ah... mamãe... Estava andando com a Ino, para observar o pôr-do-sol" – Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar acusador, que fez ela estremecer por dentro.

"Sakura, você sabe que se seu pai souber dessas suas saídas, você terá um grande problema". – Sakura apenas abaixou a cabeça em sinal de que sabia perfeitamente isso – "Agora vá tomar seu banho, que eu já mandei a serviçal prepara-lo".

"Sim mamãe" – E se retirou, condenando-se por viver numa época como aquela, mas feliz por estar apaixonada por alguém tão perfeito quanto Naruto.

**OOOoooOOO**

O jantar foi calmo como sempre, e tedioso por ter que ouvir seu pai falando da compra de gados, expansão da plantação de café, e outros assuntos de negócio.

Agora estava na sala, olhando de seu pai para sua mãe aleatoriamente, como se já esperasse a bomba ser jogada em sua mão.

"Querida, você sabe que assim como nós, a família Uchiha também é muito poderosa aqui na província". – Sakura não compreendeu por que isso a envolvia.

"Eu sei papai, mas, e o que eu tenho com isso?"

"Calma querida, que seu pai já vai explicar" – A garota percebeu que seus pais estavam felizes demais. _"Coisa boa é que não é"_, pensou.

"Eu tive uma conversa com o senhor Uchiha, e ambos concordamos em um acordo, que se juntarmos nossas terras, será mais lucrativo para todos nós" – Sakura já estava intrigada com tal situação.

"_Já imaginava que haveria terras envolvidas"_ – Pensou antes de sua mãe continuar.

"E você sabe que para juntarmos nossas terras tem de haver um casamento entre os membros das famílias" – Sakura, que estava de cabeça baixa, levantou-a com os orbes arregalados.

"Isso quer dizer que...?" – Seus pais se fitaram, e sua mãe retomou a pronuncia.

"Como você é a nossa única filha, e os Uchiha tem seu filho mais novo solteiro, decidimos que você se casará com Uchiha Sasuke" – A herdeira Haruno não acreditou, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo.

"Mas... vocês não podem fazer isso comigo!"

"Ora Sakura, mas é preciso. Amanhã eles viram jantar aqui, para resolvermos todos os assuntos pendentes e marcarmos a data do noivado" – A garota levantou com os olhos marejados e virou-se para seu pai.

"Eu não aceito isso! NÃO ACEITO!.!.!" – Gritou e foi correndo para seu quarto. Deixando um pai nervoso e uma mãe preocupada.

"Calma querido. Já era esperado que ela reagisse assim. Eu vou lá falar com ela"

**OOOoooOOO**

Estava em seu quarto, chorando, ouvindo a doce melodia da caixinha musical que seu amado lhe dera no dia em que se conheceram.

"Sakura querida, vamos conversar, por favor"

"..." – Sua mãe viu que a garota nada respondera e abriu a porta, adentrando o aposento.

"Oh minha menina, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas é o melhor a ser feito, e não devemos contrariar seu pai". – Sakura fechou a caixinha de música, encarando sua mãe.

"Você pode ter medo do papai, mas eu não. E sabe muito bem quem eu amo".

"Mas quem você ama não está à nossa altura na sociedade querida. Além de seu pai não aceitar, ele não vai poder dar-lhe um bom futuro como um simples militar".

"Mas... Mamãe, como eu posso me casar com uma pessoa que eu mal conheço?" – Sua mãe olhou-a com ternura, abraçando-a, e Sakura voltou a chorar.

"Quando casei-me com teu pai, também não o amava, e agora ele é minha vida. Você também vai aprender a amar ao Sasuke como eu amo seu pai. O amor deve nascer aos poucos, lembre-se disso, minha filha". – A garota apenas continuou abraçada a mãe.

"Agora durma bem e descanse, amanhã será um dia cansativo" – Depositou um beijo na testa da filha – "E nada de sair às escondidas amanhã. Boa noite"

"Boa noite mãe" – E sua mãe retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta. – "Eu não vou desistir do nosso amor, Naruto" – E dormiu, em um calmo e profundo sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Yoo minna! o/ Agora é pra valer, cap. I da fic \o/ eu queria ter postado ontem, mas como eu sai, tive que postar hoje, e a essa hora pq passei o dia fora hoje tbm XP  
Bom... errr... já entreguei boa parte do 'ouro' da fic, e eu sei que todas já sabiam que a Sakura iria se comprometer com o Sasuke mesmo XDD Mas não quiz por a outra parte que eu escrevi, porque quero deixá-la pro cap. II \o/.

Bem, quero dizer que não tive mto tempo de ler e deixar reviews nas fics fofosas que sempre leio n.n' Mas saibam que sempre acompanho to.das n.nV  
E tbm não vou ter tempo de responder decentemente todas as reviews que deixaram, mas no próximo cap. eu respondo todas o/ E quero agradecer de todo o coração a todas as reviews deixadas, isso me alegrou mtooo e me anima a continuar a fic n.n feliz-mor, enton:

-NaNe;  
-Hyuuga Tha;  
-Uchiha Mia;  
-Hinata Hyuuga XD;  
-Gisah-chan;  
-Adriana Paiva;  
-Kiyuii-chan (q apesar de não ter deixado review aqui, deixou uma qndo respondeu à minha da fic dela XD)

Arigatou nee a todas vocês ;  
Até o/.


	3. Cap II

**Disclaimer: **Como todos sabem, Naruto é obra de Kishimoto o/.

**Legenda: **"Fala do personagem". Normal.

"_Pensamento do personagem"._ Itálico

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

O dia amanheceu belo na Fazenda Uchiha, e a mesa de café da manhã era farta, faltando apenas uma pessoa para completar aquela família.

"Bom dia querido!" – Sasuke acabara de chegar ao salão de jantar.

"Bom dia."

"Você vai visitar o povoado hoje?" – Sasuke fitou sua mãe, não entendendo o porquê da pergunta.

"Vou. Tenho que levar alguns remédios e refazer os curativos de dois peões. Por quê?"

"Lembre-se de que hoje é o jantar na casa da família Haruno, não demore no povoado."

"Tudo bem, não vou demorar mais que duas horas lá."

**OOOoooOOO**

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" – Vinha correndo ao longe um dos pequenos filhos de um dos peões da aldeia.

"O que houve Iruki? Porque tanta pressa?"

"É que uma das novilhas está perdida no bambuzal e não estamos conseguindo encontra-la!"

"Hum..." – Sasuke deu um longo suspiro – "Hoje não vou poder ajudar, mas vou ver quem posso mandar para ajudá-los. Enquanto isso continuem procurando."

"Sim senhor!" – E o garoto voltou correndo pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera.

"_Será que vamos ter mais problemas com gados?! Já estou cansado disso."_ – Sasuke voltava para casa, precisava se arrumar para a 'visita' a casa dos Haruno.

**OOOoooOOO**

"Sakura querida, venha cá!"

"Estou indo mãe!" – Sakura estava no jardim e foi até a varanda encontrar sua mãe. – "O que foi mamãe?"

"Você tem que se arrumar, cinco da tarde eles chegam." – Sakura suspirou pesadamente e foi para seu quarto se arrumar.

Subindo as grandes escadas ela ainda cogitava a hipótese de tudo aquilo ser apenas um pesadelo; mas ao tropeçar na escada sentiu que a dor era muito real.

"_Droga, por que isso tem que acontecer logo comigo?"_

**OOOoooOOO**

Estavam chegando à mansão Haruno e dentro da carruagem Sasuke mais uma vez dizia o que achava de toda aquela situação.

"Vocês sabem que eu acho desnecessário aumentar-mos as nossas terras, principalmente desse modo" – Seu pai já estava cansado de discutir esse assunto com ele, e isso acabava com sua velha paciência.

"E você acha que vai ficar solteiro para o resto da vida?!"

"Não, mas casar com alguém que eu nem conheço é um tanto quanto constrangedor!"

"Ora meus queridos, acalmem-se. Já chegamos e agora não há mais tempo para arrependimento."

**OOOoooOOO**

"Sentem-se e descansem, a viagem deve tê-los deixados cansados."

"Obrigada Srª. Haruno" – Sasuke agradeceu cordialmente.

Eles haviam acabado de chegar à mansão, e foram muito bem recebidos. Os pais do futuro casal conversavam animadamente e Sasuke observava cada detalhe do aposento. O enorme relógio da sala marcava exatamente cinco horas e quinze minutos, o que fez a Srª. Haruno comentar.

"Aguardem só um instante que vou chamar Sakura."

"Não é necessário mamãe." – Interrompeu Sakura, que descia as escadas.

"_Como é linda"_ – Foi a única coisa que Sasuke pensou naquele momento. Ela descia as escadas como uma verdadeira dama. Vestia um vestido rosa-bebê rendado, com detalhes em um verde esmeralda. Seu cabelo estava trançado de lado e apenas um par de brincos esmeralda faziam contraste com seus lindos olhos.

"Boa tarde." – Cumprimentou cordialmente a todos.

"Como está linda minha filha!"

"Ora papai, não exagere"

"Mas está realmente linda" – Sakura corou ao ouvir o comentário de Sasuke e ver como ele olhava intensamente para ela.

"Ah!" – Exclamou a Srª. Haruno – "Querida, este é Uchiha Sasuke, seu futuro noivo"

Sakura nessa hora lembrou-se para que eles estavam ali e automaticamente mudou sua expressão.

"Ah sim, é ele que será o responsável por tirar o resto da pouca liberdade que tenho!" – Sasuke a olhou sério e sua mãe estatelou os olhos, constrangida com o que a filha acabara de falar.

"Sakura! Mais respeito com os convidados!"

"Oh, tudo bem, nós entendemos como ela se sente agora, ainda nem se conhecem direito." – A Srª. Uchiha comentou para aliviar o clima tenso que havia se formado no local, e mostrara-se muito compreensiva perante a atitude de Sakura.

Um minuto depois, uma das criadas anunciou que o jantar estava na mesa, e todos se dirigiram para o respectivo local.

O jantar corria calmo, Sasuke não falava muito e Sakura estava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Então fica assim decidido" – Pronunciou o Sr. Haruno – "No dia 25 de março será realizado o jantar de noivado de vocês."

"Pensamos que um mês será o bastante para vocês se conhecerem melhor, creio que não precisarão de mais tempo".

"Para mim está tudo bem Srª. Haruno, só não sei da parte de Sakura" – A garota olhou indiferente para Sasuke e respondeu da mesma forma.

"Não adiantaria de nada discordar mesmo."

**OOOoooOOO**

E dessa forma o jantar foi encerrado e todos voltaram para a sala de visitas. Os homens tomavam vinho e conversavam sobre exportações e outros gêneros do negócio, enquanto as mulheres conversavam animadamente sobre os mais novos estilistas da região, as damas que estavam em alta no quesito "alvo de fofocas" e outras coisas que as animavam a gastar saliva, pelo menos a duas delas.

"Vou a varanda tomar um pouco de ar, com licença." – Sakura disse retirando-se em direção a varanda da casa.

"Sasuke, acho que você também precisa tomar um pouco de ar!" – Ele olhou confuso para a mãe da garota.

"Mas senhora..."

"Vá garoto, vá!" – O interrompeu com um singelo sorriso.

Sasuke foi na mesma direção da garota, para quem sabe assim, tentar se aproximar mais dela.

**OOOoooOOO**

Sakura estava debruçada na sacada da varanda, apreciando a brisa da noite, quando pensou ter escutado alguém a chamando.

"_Hã?!"_

"Sakura! Sakura!" – Um sussurro vinha de uma das árvores do jardim.

"Naruto" – Sakura foi em passos apressados até o local em que o rapaz estava escondido.

* * *

**N/A:** 'se esconde atrás da muralha da China' 

Acho que pedir mil desculpas ajoelhada no milho não seria o bastante para vocês, né?

Pois é... Desde fevereiro abandonada. Mil perdões mesmo galera, é que aconteceram tantas coisas nesse tempo 'e põe tempo nisso' bloqueios, o pc quebrou, queimou a placa de modem, e de som 'detalhe: a de som da queimada até hoje --'', escola, enem, vestibular, coisas que não quero lembrar e... Desânimo, falta de inspiração, entre outras coisas.

Mas, como eu não sou de abandonar coisas pela metade, voltei! \o/ E agora, que peguei o pique novamente só páro quando chegar ao ultimo capítulo desta fic.

Bem, quis terminar isto hoje ainda para postar, e agora, exatos 23:00h to com muito sono e tenho que acordar cedo amanhã

Bem estou em dúvida se faço capítulos grandes e termino-a com poucos, ou se faço pequena e com mais capítulos... Bem, caso achem erros, não liguem, ela não foi revisada nenhuma vez.

Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões:

- Reviews!

ou

- dayaserafini hotmail . com

Até.E boa noite! o/


	4. Cap III

**Disclaimer: **Como todos sabem, Naruto é obra de Kishimoto o/.

**Legenda: **"Fala do personagem". Normal.

"_Pensamento do personagem"._ Itálico

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

Sakura estava debruçada na sacada da varanda, apreciando a brisa da noite, quando pensou ter escutado alguém a chamando.

"_Hã?!"_

"Sakura! Sakura!" – Um sussurro vinha de uma das árvores do jardim.

"Naruto" – Sakura foi em passos apressados até o local em que o rapaz estava escondido.

-ooo-

Nesse momento Sasuke chegava na varanda, mas escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra quando viu Sakura indo até o jardim apressadamente.

"Naruto, você é doido?"

"Por você eu sei que sou." – Ela abriu um belo sorriso ao ser abraçada pelo amado. – "Não agüentei e tive que correr o risco de vir até aqui te ver."

"Se alguém te pegar aqui você está morto Naruto." – O militar sussurrou algo do tipo 'não me importo' para ela, que o reprimiu com um olhar de quem se importava muito. – "Que bom que você está aqui, já não agüentava mais ficar na beira daquele Uchiha"

"Vamos fugir Sakura! Fuja comigo, assim poderemos ser felizes longe de todos daqui"

As palavras pegaram a garota de surpresa. Não só a ela, mas a um indivíduo escondido atrás das pilastras também.

"Mas a data do noivado já foi marcada"

"Então nesse dia esteja pronta para fugir comigo. Quando será este noivado?"

"Dia 25 de março, agora vá, antes que alguém te veja aqui."

"Tudo bem, mas esteja pronta nesse dia."

Sasuke que ouvia tudo de longe, cerrou os punhos ao ver o beijo que o tal Naruto depositara em Sakura. Quem aquela garota achava que era para ficar tramando uma fuga com um qualquer no dia de seu noivado?!

Quando Sakura voltava para a varanda Sasuke saiu da pilastra a agarrou com força um de seus punhos.

"Já me traindo Sakura? E olha que ainda nem noivamos" – Sasuke disse apertando ainda mais sua mão, com uma expressão extremamente fria no rosto.

"Me solta! Eu não lhe devo satisfações!"

Livrou-se do rapaz e voltou para dentro do aposento.

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

Estava passando pela sala, e quando sua mãe ia chamá-la, a cortou de forma alterada.

"Vou para o meu quarto! Quero um pouco de paz!"

"Sakura! Volte aqui!" – Seu pai bradou com sua voz altiva, o que a fez voltar-se para eles. – "Durante esse mês que antecede o noivado, decidimos que você passará uns dias na fazenda Uchiha, para ir se adaptando a nova vida."

"Sim pai, agora vou para o meu quarto." – Sakura lançou um olhar de ódio para Sasuke e subiu as escadas correndo, com uma imensa raiva de aquela família Uchiha existir.

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

"Pelo menos eu posso ir até a casa de Ino para me despedir?" – Perguntava enquanto tomava o café da manhã com os pais.

"Você vai ficar apenas 25 dias fora, Sakura, não creio que precise de despedidas... Mas já que você quer tanto ver sua amiga..."

"Obrigada, papai." – Agradeceu sem nenhum vestígio de contentamento em seu rosto jovial.

"Senhora, a carruagem da família Uchiha já está à porta." – Disse uma das criadas, entrando no aposento.

"Mande-os entrar, Iuni."

"Sim senhora"

-ooo-

"Antes de irem, peço-os que levem Sakura até a casa dos Iamanaka, pois ela quer se despedir de sua amiga"

"Com todo prazer."

"Obrigada senhor Uchiha." – Agradeceu cordialmente – "A benção, pai, mãe."

"A benção querida. Se cuide, sentirei sua falta" – Sakura deu um leve aceno da carruagem enquanto esta se distanciava de seus pais.

E silenciosamente seguiram até a residência dos Iamanakas. O silêncio cortado apenas por algumas palavras da Sra. Uchiha e as resposta monossilábicas de Sakura.

"Chegamos." – Avisou o guia do veículo.

"Não vou demorar." – Sakura avisou em um semblante singelo.

"Fale com sua amiga que quando ela quiser, pode ir lhe visitar na fazenda."

"Certo. Obrigada Sra. Uchiha."

-ooo-

"Ino! O que vai ser da minha vida esses vinte e cinco dias?"

"Oras calma Sakura! Não é tão ruim assim... E, sabe quantas garotas da alta classe estão de odiando agora?" – A garota olhou para a amiga com um olhar do tipo 'e por que eu deveria saber?' Mas não a interrompeu.

"Várias. Pelo simples motivo de que você será a noiva do mais cobiçado médico e fazendeiro das redondezas."

"Mas eu **não** amo o 'mais cobiçado médico e fazendeiro das redondezas', que droga!" – Bufou de raiva – "Ah! Avise ao Naruto por mim que estarei trancafiada num lugar distante esse mês, e que se ele quiser se comunicar pode mandar uma carta, através de você."

"Eu não disse que iria ajudar vocês a se comunicarem clandestinamente." o.ô -Sakura olhou-a de uma forma mortal – "Calma! É brincadeira!"

"Tenho que ir agora. Até o início dos piores dias da minha vida."

"Melodramática! Até o dia de seu noivado" – Ino enfatizou as últimas palavras, só para implicar com a amiga.

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

"Chegamos Sakura." – Informou a mãe de seu futuro noivo.

Desceram da carruagem e rumaram para a enorme casa. Era linda, composta por dois esplêndidos andares repletos de enormes janelas. Se era linda por fora, por dentro então deveria ser indescritível. E Sakura descobriu isso assim que entrou na casa.

Foi levada até o quarto que seria seu durante o mês, na parte de cima da casa. Subiu o vão de escadas de mármore muito bem adornadas, e enormes. E ainda se perguntava como a veterana Sra. Uchiha tinha conseguido dizer, que a casa era humilde.

O almoço tinha decorrido de forma calma, apesar de não tão natural como Sakura desejara. Estava 'passeando' pelos jardins da casa quando encontrou a veterana observando a pastagem verde ao horizonte.

"Vocês têm jardins enormes senhora."

"Sim, mas eles estão muito descuidados, não tenho mais tempo para eles pois como Sasuke está sempre ocupado e meu marido sempre viajando, eu que tenho que dar as ordens por aqui."

"Entendo. A senhora deve ter muitas coisas para fazer numa casa tão enorme."

"Certamente. Você gosta de jardins, Sakura?"

"Sim, tenho uma grande admiração por flores, ervas medicinais e coisas do gênero." – Sorriu singelamente.

"Então, sinta-se livre para fazer o que quiser nos jardins."

"Agradeço muito, Sra. Uchiha"

"Não precisa, querida. Vou entrar, tenho que supervisionar a despensa."

"Oh sim, vou apreciar a paisagem mais um pouco"

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OOOoooOOO**

Os dias transcorriam de maneira lenta, e Sakura sentia-se diversas vezes entediada, mesmo em um lugar tão grande. Suas brigas com Sasuke eram constantes, mas estava começando a entender-se melhor com o lindo dono de olhos profundamente marcantes.

Espera. E desde quando o achava lindo e com olhos profundamente marcantes?! Olhos que intimidam até um mosquito pode até ser, agora, profundamente marcantes? Sakura estava com algum distúrbio psicológico.

Estava saindo de seu quarto quando deu de cara com Sasuke, fez menção de voltar, mas o jovem fazendeiro segurou-a pelo braço.

"Fugindo de mim de novo? Estou cansando disso."

"Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que não lhe devo satisfações" – Disse, puxando o braço para desvencilhar-se dele.

"Falta menos de quinze dias para o noivado e você teima em continuar com isso Sakura?!"

"Você sabe muito bem que sou contra esse nosso _casamento_! Essa palhaçada ridícula para aumentar as terras de nossas famílias."

"Sei, claro, você queria estar nos braços do seu... como é mesmo o nome?... Ah, Naruto, certo?!"

"Oras, você não é tão burro assim!" – Disse com um pesado tom sarcástico na voz.

"Olha menina, não brinque comigo, você não sabe as conseqüências que pode sofrer." – Disse da forma mais fria possível.

"Você não me assusta, Sasuke!" – Iriam começar mais uma briga no corredor, mas um criado interrompeu-os, avisando a futura Uchiha que alguém esperava-a na sala.

-ooo-

"Ino! Que saudades!" – Quase pulou em cima do pescoço da amiga.

"Também estava com saudades"

"Como está tudo na cidade?" – Perguntou, com os olhos ávidos por ter alguma notícia da capital.

"Todos só sabem falar do seu esperado noivado."

"Hunf. Bando de mexeriqueiros. Eles não têm nada melhor para fazer não?"

"Não!" – Ino disse rindo da cara emburrada que a amiga fazia.

-ooo-

Andavam pelo jardim por de trás da casa, quando Ino lembrou que tinha algo a entregar para a amiga.

"Sakura" – A dona dos cabelos róseos virou-se para a loira – "Tenho algo do Naruto para te entregar."

Nesse momento, os olhos de Sakura encheram de alegria, o que há muitos dias não sentia.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo minna! o/ 

Como estão, espro que bem!

Desculpem por não ter agradecido devidamente as reviews do cap. anteriror. Estava tão atordoada.

Bem, então vamos aos agradecimetos aos capítulos 1 e 2:

NaNe;

Kiyuii-chan;

As-Tres-Lokas-Do-F;

-YoukoKurama-;

Hinata Hyuuga xD;

Hyuuga Tha;

graviola;

Ika;

Mari-sakura-chan;

Lovenly;

Sakiy Skuld.

Obrigada. De coração.

E... Eu queria fazer uma one-shot de natal, mas como tava digitando esse cap. não deu. Mas quem sabe amanhã eu me inspiro e faço algo.

Enfim... Feliz Natal a todas (os) vocês, leitoras e escritoras (es) do fanfiction

Um ótimo ano novo. Tudo de bom.

Até o próximo cap. o/

P.S: o fanfiction 'comeu' quase literalmente o que eu tinha escrito... Então não está igualzinho a antes, mas fiz o melhor que me sono permitiu.


End file.
